<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Akihiko really likes Haru’s hair by Persephonee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046936">Akihiko really likes Haru’s hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee'>Persephonee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akihiko has an obsession with Haruki’s hair, Fluff, Hair Braiding, I’m sorry, M/M, Rated for swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wanted this to be longer, it’s not, that’s it, that’s the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, I really don’t know what else to say, Aki just really like’s Haru’s hair</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Akihiko really likes Haru’s hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m not dead! This is the first time I’ve posted this year, I do want to fix that, I’m working on some other fics, I promise. And ok they aren’t for Given but it’s something right?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, so Akihiko may have a problem. Recently, Haruki had been growing his hair out again. It wasn’t quite as long as it had been, but it was getting there, and since they had started dating, he had let himself look at the other blond as much as he wanted and it had some... drawbacks.</p><p>He had a bit of an obsession. It seemed like all he could think about at any given moment was those soft, silky strands under and between his fingers. At band practice, he had to focus on the music, blocking out everything. And then there were the smoke breaks. “Kaji, what are you doing?” Haruki asked.</p><p>Akihiko definitely should have waited until they got home, but he was desperate. He had both hands in his boyfriend’s hair and nuzzled into his neck. “Please, just let me have this,” he muttered.</p><p>“Wha-” He cut Haruki off with a kiss.</p><p>“Shut up.” Akihiko was able to get ten blissful minutes of his boyfriend’s hair before Uenoyama came looking for them. They went back into the studio a bit rumpled and red faced.</p><p>Finally, practice ended and Akihiko was able to get Haru on his bike and get home.</p><p>They stumbled into the apartment and fell on top of his boyfriend on the couch. “Fuck, finally.”</p><p>“Kaji?” Akihiko’s hands went up to thread into Haru’s hair and he pressed soft kisses to his neck.</p><p>“Mmh, Kaji not that I’m protesting, but what is this about?” Haru asked.</p><p>“Hair,” he whined.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Your fucking hair, Haru! It’s all I can think about.”</p><p>Haru sighed and kissed Akihiko’s forehead. “You know, you could have just said something.”</p><p>Akihiko could only hum in response. “We can’t do this forever though. We’ll both have things to do,” Haruki said.</p><p>This got a whine out of his boyfriend. “How about I let you do my hair every morning.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He wasn’t very good at it, at first. It was mostly messy pony tails that Haruki would have to redo himself, but as time went by things got better. But something about the hairstyles seemed familiar. And then one day the mystery was answered. Haruki got home early one day to find his boyfriend watching one of the old hairdressing videos he helped his hairdresser friend out. </p><p>“So that’s where you’ve been getting all these hair ideas.”</p><p>Akihiko blushed. “I’ve never had to style long hair before,” he admitted softly. </p><p>Haruki only laughed and kissed him on the cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so the standard, thanks for reading! Uh, find me on Tumblr @queenofbinge. I think I’m going to try to set up a writing blog for myself so look out for that. Though I suppose if you’re just looking for more Given content, I can talk to you about it, but idk if I’ll be posting anything else. Bye :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>